Friends
by Disherona
Summary: A Sequel to Change. Randy and Sharona have dinner together and take another step closer to one another.


Friends

by Disherona

Lt. Disher checked his watch again as he waited to meet Sharona Fleming in the lobby of the Holiday Inn. She wasn't late. He was early. He usually was early for dates. Not that this was a date. He had wanted to talk to Sharona about what she had said in the elevator. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He just knew that he wanted to talk to her

They had agreed to meet later in the evening, after they both had time to settle after the emotion and confusion of the day. It also gave Randy time to freshen up after work. Randy showered, put on some cologne and changed into a nicer jacket which fit him better, and a dress shirt with the top two buttons open.

As he waited, his mind wandered back to years ago; to a time when they waited on the peripheral of crime scenes. He took notes or made observations and she kept an eye on her boss - the famous detective who had a disorder that could, at times, make something that was as mundane as mismatched socks or a uneven teeth, overwhelming. Whenever there was a lull, Randy and Sharon would get caught up in meaningless conversations which skirted the line between banter and flirting.

It started when Lt. Randall Disher, a fresh transfer and newly promoted from the Philadelphia police department, started working with Captain Stottlemeyer, whom he admired and by default, Adrian Monk, whom he barely tolerated. He usually felt inadequate and invisible when "The Defective Detective" and his hot nurse were on the scene. Monk's had amazing powers of observations and his nurse the ability to keep the detective at optimum levels, especially with the knowledge that the man had been given a psychological discharge after his wife's brutal murder. It made them unusual and a distraction on a crime scene. As were Sharona Fleming's legs. Randy always thought she had great legs. That was the only thing he knew about either of them. One was mentally ill, and the other had amazing legs.

Randy felt that the two of them were in the way, and made his Captain and himself and look foolish, so he started saying things under his breath. He didn't expect anyone to hear the comments, and he didn't care if they did. Gradually, the comments became more audible, more disrespectful, and more specifically directed at Monk's nurse, until one day Sharona put him in his place. She basically told him to shove it, but not quite as nicely as that.

As he learned more about Sharona Fleming, he felt something of compassion mixed with respect for her. He knew early on that she was a single mom, as was his own dear mother. He half-imagined that she had been promiscuous when she was in high school and got knocked up, and that the father just left the picture. He somehow found out, (overheard would be a more accurate description), that she married young and the father turned out to be a jerk. He didn't know why that made a difference to him, but it did. Maybe it showed more about her character. Maybe it showed that he could be a jerk, too, by being so judgmental about someone he barely knew. He also learned that she worked hard most of her life, to take care of her son, and that she did things she never wanted to do in order to provide for him, apparently with little help from the kids dad. She stuck up for herself, and her boss, and she marched to her own drummer. He could respect all of those things.

He also learned early on that Sharona wasn't helpless. The hardship and sacrifice made her a strong woman. She had a quick mind and a quick tongue. As he got to know her, Randy got a kick out of the banter that they shared - often smiling to himself after particularly witty "zingers" as the Captain called them, and couldn't believe that she seemed to enjoy it, too. Over time, the banter turned into something else. At the time, he thought he may be falling for her, but before he had worked up the nerve to say or do something about it, it was too late. One day, she was just gone. She didn't say anything to anyone. She didn't leave a note, and she didn't keep in touch. But that was then. Five years had passed since the last time he had trade quips with Monk's former nurse.

His reverie was broken by the sight of Sharona stepping out of the elevator. She strode confidently across the lobby, wearing a flowing semi-sheer bright red top over a camisole and dark jeans, which hugged her curves. And he had to acknowledge that she still had great legs. Her wild curls were piled on top of her head in a sexy updo, and held in place with invisible hair ties and bobby pins. Her makeup was dark against her pale skin, and her full lips were painted in a satiny red that matched her blouse. As she approached, the sound of her high heeled boots took the best advantage of acoustics of the hotel lobby and people turned to stare at her. Some, admiringly, others a bit annoyed. That seemed to be the effect she had on people. Sharona enjoyed eliciting both reactions just the same.

Randy stood, his mouth agape.

When he regained the ability to speak, he greeted her in an old familiar way, "Sharona."

"Lieutenant," Sharona replied, engaging him in a friendly hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Randy said. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Randy." she smiled, demurely.

They entered the hotel's restaurant, which was an Asian affair whose name neither of them could pronounce without butchering the language. The restaurant was famous for it's simple yet elegant seafood preparations. The decor was neutral in color, and the space was bright and open. There were a few large, wall size aquariums with hundreds of fish of all shapes and sizes in them. Randy thought he saw a miniature shark swimming in one of the tanks, and made a mental note to look into getting an aquarium, because it would be really cool to have a mini-shark in his apartment.

They were seated at a semi-circle booth, and quickly ordered a carafe of red wine, which both of them felt they needed. As they perused their menus, Randy asked. "So, how is Monk doing?"

"He's fine. He's had his chicken pot pie. All is right with the world." Sharona scoffed. "Adrian's world, at least." She paused and touched Randy's forearm, "And, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, at the station. I hope you didn't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, well" Randy hesitated, "I did apologize to the Captain for being insubordinate in front of everyone, but not for sticking up for you. He understood. What about you?" Randy asked, sincerely.

"I wish I had never answered the phone when Dugan called…" Sharona rolled her eyes.

"Dugan?" Randy asked. "Is that your lawyer?"

"He was Uncle Howie's lawyer." Sharona explained. "I had talked to him on the phone, but I had never met him before the day we got the settlement. He was the one who told me that Uncle Howie died, and suggested the lawsuit. So, Adrian figured that Dugan was in on the accident scam, and since Uncle Howie died instead of only being injured, there was no one to sue for. If no one sues, the lawyer doesn't get paid."

She paused and sipped her wine. "He must have heard heard about me somehow, and contacted me to come back to sue a country club. With no lawsuit, coming out here was sort of a waste of time. I thought it was all going to work out, and that Benjy was going to be able to get the education he deserves..." Her voice began to break and she stopped, pretending to study the menu until she had composed herself. If she were really angry, she would have made a big scene and not thought twice about it, but she didn't want to appear weak or out of control, especially now. This was supposed to be a lighthearted meal with a friend, not a weepy confessional.

Randy reached out and touched her arm. "Well, no matter why you're here, I'm I am glad that you came back. It's been good to see you."

His words coaxed a smile to Sharona's lips, and she relaxed a bit and enjoyed her wine and the meal, the ambiance of the restaurant and the company and conversation of her friend.

As they talked their conversation became easier. Randy gave her his undivided attention. He asked about her life, without coaxing because he was genuinely interested. He learned that Benjy was now taller than Sharona, and enjoyed playing drums. He wanted to become a graphic designer, or go into advertising. He loved going to New York for the day, or the weekend and enjoy that culture. Sharona told him how Benjy wanted to travel and see the world. And Sharona wanted to be able to let him do all of the things that he wanted to do. She talked about her job at the V.A., She described her challenges and responsibilities as an administrator. She talked about the men and women she helped care for, and how much she loved working there. Those were the things she was passionate about, and it came across when she spoke about them. She talked a little about her split from Trevor. Not that it was particularly painful for either of them, and may have even been a good decision for both of them.

Randy told her about some of the things that had happened since she had left, and the the exciting events in his life - not that there were many of those. He told her about getting his picture taken with Sonny Chow, Being featured on "In Focus" and then arresting James Novak for murder. He recalled almost being played by Brad Pitt in a movie about Monk, and how he worked on the Christine Rapp case, and then arrested her for murder. He didn't have much going on that he was passionate about, outside of work, except for music. She smiled when he mentioned reforming the Randy Disher Project - and she admitted that the Randy Disher she knew did not seem like the type who would be in a band. He pulled out his phone and showed her a tiny, pixilated video of "I Don't Need a Badge" on YouTube. It even had a few hits and likes.

After the video ended, Sharona looked at her watch. "I didn't realized it was so late. I'm sorry, Randy, but I have to get up early. Adrian wants to check out Walsh's office at the golf club first thing tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Randy, said, trying not to sound hurt. He was dumbfounded, wondering if the video wasn't as good as he thought it was. He stood up with her and said, "Let me at least walk you to your room."

"You don't have to." Sharona protested.

"I want to."

They walked to the elevator together, and Randy pushed the up button.

"Look," Sharona said, as they waited for the elevator. "I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here, so I just wanted to thank you before I go back to Jersey."

"For what?" Randy asked, annoyed that she was going back. He hadn't wanted to think about about it.

"For being my friend. For listening to me and telling me what you honestly thought instead of what I wanted to hear, and also for being on my side at the police station. And not just this week. For all the times in the past when I didn't realize that you were being a friend. I appreciate that."

Randy blushed deeply, not really knowing what to say.

The elevator door opened, and they entered.

A few moments later, they both remembered the last time they were in an elevator together, and what had been said, and suddenly there was an elephant in the room. Well, the elevator, actually.

Randy cleared his throat, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Earlier today, you said you knew I liked you."

"Yeah", Sharona admitted, looking anywhere but at Randy.

Did you…?" He started, then he turned to her, his arms crossed as if it might shield his heart against the answer he knew would come. "Would you have been interested in going out with me, if I had said something?"

"No." He looked down, dismayed, "But, you have changed a so much since I've been gone. If I had to make that choice now, things might be different."

He decided that he probably wouldn't have the opportunity or the courage to say what he wanted to if he didn't take the chance now, so he blurted out, "Sharona, I am still incredibly attracted to you and I think that we could be very good together."

"Randy, I'm flattered, but it just wouldn't work." It seemed like a pat answer. Something that was "just so".

"Why not?" His question was plaintive.

"We live on opposite sides of the country, for one thing. How would that work? And you know me. I can't even have a decent relationship with a man living in the same city or even the same house. It's impossible."

The elevator doors finally opened.

"I would love to keep you as my friend." she admitted, "We can go out for a drink or something before I leave?"

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, and it was more than he could hope for. "Sure." he said, and paused, hoping that he would say something brilliant in the next few moment that would make her change her mind and fall instantly, head over heels in love with him. But all he could come up with was, "Well...good night," and he turned and started to walk away.

Sharona caught him by his arm. "You forgot something." Sharona wrapped him in a sweet hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Sharona closed her eyes and held onto him. What could she say? It was already decided. It wouldn't work.

The End - there will be more coming, though. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
